


Habits

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his own little secret routine, one that Sammy doesn’t know about, and he’d like to keep it that way. It doesn’t matter what time of the day or night it is, Dean has to get in his car and travel the distance to make sure his ritual is done right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

Sam closed his laptop and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, standing from the table and making his way with heavy footsteps and heavy eye lids to his own bed. Dean had retried a while ago, finally reaching his deep sleep that he needed. Sam didn't want to press his luck, but he had noticed the slight difference to his brother's behavior.

Sam fell face first into his bed, grabbing his pillow and letting sleep take over him. It didn't take long, he had been up for over 24 hours and in much need of this.

Dean shifted, lifting his head up and looking over at his brother. He listened to his breathing, making sure the deep shallow breaths that would confirm that he was asleep. “Sam?” Dean whispered quietly. “You awake?” He asked, equally as quiet. When Sam didn't answer he nodded and sat up.

He looked around the dark and quiet hotel room, and shook his head because it was just like every other cheep motel he had been in his whole life. He ran a hand down his face before he stood. Sam hadn't questioned him when he went to bed fully dressed and now he was more than thankful for that.

Dean stood, stretching slightly from laying for so long, and made his way to the only door he could use to leave the shabby place. He remained as quiet as he could while he shut the door, hoping that Sam wouldn't wake up. By his calculations he had a good 4 hours before Sam would even start to stir let alone wake up.

Dean sighed, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The night air was chilly, but with his many layers he went unaffected by it. A small breeze rolled by, shaking the few tree's and shrubs in front of his room. He still tried to remain quiet, even with the door shut he feared Sam hearing his boots on the ground walking away.

He'd never been more thankful that the Impala was parked so far away. Again, another question Sam had let stir in his mind but never leave his lips as he made the long trek to the hotel room after checking in. And Dean was thankful. He didn't want to explain that he parked so far away so that in the middle of the night when he wanted to leave he could do so without Sam hearing the loud purr of her engine. He didn't want Sam to ask where on earth he could possibly be going in the middle of the night without him. Because this was Dean's little secret, and he was trying to desperately to keep it all to himself.

The streets were empty as Dean made his way through the town. Street lights would illuminate his face ever few seconds, but nothing and nobody was on the road. This was a good city, as far as apple pie life went. Low crime rates, good schools, the sort of thing he would look into if he had the chance again. But even he knew that road was long gone; that he was destined to live the life of a hunter, a hunter who's only real companion was his little brother. Sure he had Castiel, and sometimes even Crowley, but nothing and no one was a close or meant as much as Sam did to him.

Dean took a sharp left, killing his lights and turning off the engine. The car rolled forward a few more feet before he pressed on the brakes and parked the car against the curb. He looked up at the dark house in front of him. A small porch light remained on, showing the numbers '26978' in fancy writing.

He sat there for a moment, looking over the exterior. It wouldn't have been his first choice of places to live. The back yard was too small for block parties, and the shrubs in the front yard would require too much attention. The house itself was large, and he would have rather enjoyed figuring out what to do with its many rooms, but that was besides the point.

He cursed at the loudness of the door opening and shutting, looking up and down the street to make sure that no one heard or woke up. He approached the house quickly, hiding in the shadows and knowing that if anyone was watching, he would look oddly suspicious right now, but he didn't care.

The closer he got the more he realized that someone was awake in the house. A TV illuminated the living room. Dean ducked, looking into the room. Lisa and Ben sat on the couch watching some horror movie sharing a bowl of popcorn between them. So domestic, so normal and ordinary. Dean couldn't help but smile, happy that they both were still okay.

Dean fished in his pockets for his small little flashlight, one he had specially rigged for times like this. A special black light that illuminated only what he wanted and needed to see. His angel and demon proofing remained on the walls, unaffected by anything and keeping them safe without them knowing.

Dean smiled, watching as they jumped at some scary monster jumping up.

Dean knew what he was doing was wrong, but that didn't matter. Selfishly he needed to do this. It put him at ease every time and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. Lisa and Ben were always going to be safe as long as he could keep them that way. Sure they had no idea who he was, but that was his doing, and it was too late to go back now.

Just as Dean was making his way to leave another person entered the living room, carrying two beers in his fingers as he did. He handed one to Lisa, who took it and gave the man a small kiss on his cheek as a thanks. Dean knew that Lisa was bound to move on sooner or later, but it still wasn't easy to see. Lisa was a great girl after all, smart, sweet, and beautiful. She deserved to be with someone, live that happy domestic life she wanted; a life Dean couldn't give to her.

Dean pried himself away from the window and made his way back to his car. The last thing he needed was to be spotted as a peeping tom, and trying to explain his situation to anyone. He threw himself into the front seat of his car and sighed.

Ben and Lisa were safe. And in another few months he would come back and check again, but for now everything was okay. His ritual was complete, he could rest easy for a while again, and the next time he was close by, even in the same state, he would check again. Because he had to make sure they were safe, he put them in harms way, and he'd be damned if he wasn't there to protect them.

 


End file.
